Back To You
by pseudonimity
Summary: An M-rated insert between S5 finale and 6x01


**A/N: I know a lot of people probably did this but I wanna give it a try xD**

* * *

><p>Beckett glanced up from the last piece of shirt she's stuffing in her suitcase when she heard the bathroom door open.<p>

Castle is leaning on the door frame casting a shadow across the room. His hair is rumpled from the shower based on the silhouette he's creating. She can still smell the body wash he's using, some aftershave and a scent that she could only describe as him.

It took all of Kate's resolve not to pull out all the clothes from her suitcase, reject the offer from DC and stay in bed to cuddle with him. Her fiancé.

Oh, God, he proposed to her, gave her probably one of the greatest things she could ever dream of but she's still leaving him for a job. A stupid job.

She deliberately averts her gaze from him as she ponders their situation. He couldn't be mad at her. Right? He said whatever she decides. She knew it's hurting him. It hurts her, too. But she doesn't want to end up blaming him someday for not being able to get to the full potential of her career.

"Kate," his voice breaks from across the room, interrupting her thoughts.

He had already stepped out of the bathroom and is walking towards her when she registerd that he is wearing nothing but a terry cloth towel wrapped around his torso.

She can feel her heart thrummung across her chest when she felt him reach out to pull her up and against his body

Her hand automatically rests against his chest and she feels it's muscles tighten at her touch.

"Castle, w-"She opened her mouth to ask him what he 's doing but before she could finish, she was cut off by his lips on her.

His kiss was soft yet possessive. A perfect representation of him. He nibbled with her lower lip before she felt his tongue prodding for entrance. Her mouth immediately opens in acceptance and their tongues dueled for dominance.

While her mind was occupied, she haven't noticed his hands opening up the buttons on her shirt and before she knew it, he was ripping the few remaining buttons sending them skittering across the floor.

She gasps as his mouth descended to her jaw, to the spot in her neck that he knew drives her crazy. His hand massaging her mounds beneath the soft cotton of her bra. She moaned as she felt a pool of wetness building between her thighs as he continued with all his ministrations.

"Just one last time, Kate, before you leave." He murmured into her neck and a completely different kind of wetness settled in her eyes.

"I would still see you Castle." She replied breathily trying to ease the darkness that is currently surrounding them. "We are still gonna get married."

She waited for his reply but was disappointed when he just shook his head. Kate felt a tear run across her cheek as he unclasps her bra.

She can't leave like this. She can't have him thinking that she won't be back. She will. She always will. She needs to explain to him. He needs to understand that-

Oh, fuck.

Her thoughts were cleared off her brain when his mouth found one of her nipples and began stroking it with his tongue.

Kate felt her knees weaken and as if reading her thoughts, he lowered her gently, carefully across the bed. Half her body hanging off the sides.

His lips continued a path lower towards her abdomen and her muscles constricted at all the attention.

He pulled the pants she's wearing down her hip and legs, her panties going with it.

More silent tears fell off her eyes when he gazed at her almost forlornly before bringing his mouth to her glistening center.

She couldn't supress a whimper when his tongue expertly flicked and nipped at her clitoris. Silently bringing her to her climax.

She groaned and screamed his name, her fingers grabbing his thick hair keeping him in place as she reaches her climax.

He worked her down slowly before climbing up the bed and removing the towel wrapped around his body. Kate reached for his erection as he kissed her, making her taste herself in his mouth.

She stroked his length a while longer before adjusting herself to accomodate him.

Both groaned at the sensation of them joining together. Rick started moving slowly in and out of her dragging her to the edge.

He finds the spot in her neck where it met her shoulders and she's squirming beneath him. Her fingernails leaving crescent marks on his back. She knew it's going to leave a mark but so will his bite on her neck.

Her breath stuttered as she felt another wave of orgasm approaching. Rick's fingers reached between them, to where they are joined and started rubbing small circles on her throbbing clit.

Series of profanities came out her mouth as she allows her self to get carried by the love of this man above her. The man she has trusted with her life before they even got together. The man who constantly annoyed her but she came to love. The man she'll be marrying.

"I love you, Kate." He whispers to her and it was all it took for her orgasm to overtake her. Her whole body shuddering at the intensity of it and he was letting out a string of curses himself as he releases inside her.

Both exhausted and overwhelmed by their most recent activity, they were just content to lie on bed together.

The tears in Kate's cheeks were already dried up and she was almost recovered from her climax when she started speaking again.

"I love you, Castle." She whispers as she lays her head in his chest. She kissed the top of his shoulder before continuing. "I love you so much. I'll always come back to you."

Castle was quiet for a while before he replied.

"Always." He said kissing her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>My finals in trigonometry is tomorrow and I should be studying but I guess I am the PRO at procrastination. LOL The thought just won't leave me alone.<strong>

**Also, this is my fisrt time writing M and I am a bit tired so be kind. **

**Leave a review, it could inspire me with the exams. :))**

**xS**


End file.
